Esperando en una cueva mientras el universo se despliega, como debería
by Alien From Afar
Summary: Spock Prime mira la fogata en la cueva de hielo de Delta Vega tras la destrucción de Vulcano. Y piensa.


[El anciano está mirando una fogata dentro de una cueva de hielo. Pensando, oyendo las dos mitades de su ser como entidades separadas en su cabeza…

Sólo una viñeta, sobre por qué a Spock Prime le preocupaba tan poco revelar que venía del futuro, y daba libremente fusiones mentales, ecuaciones y consejos en «Viaje las estrellas (2009)». Estaba mucho más reticente en «Viaje a las estrellas. En la oscuridad», aunque también compartió una información importante. ¿Qué lo hizo considerar hacer eso, y después reconsiderarlo?

«Jim, acabo de perder mi planeta. Puedo decírtelo, estoy comprometido emocionalmente».

«Estar dividido en dos mitades no es teoría conmigo, doctor. Tengo una mitad humana, usted ve, al igual que una mitad alienígena, sumergidas, constantemente en guerra la una con la otra. Experiencia personal, doctor. La sobrevivo porque mi inteligencia gana sobre ambas, las hace vivir juntas».

Y actuar juntas, yo diría.]

* * *

 **Esperando en una cueva mientras el universo se despliega (como debería).**

(El anciano está mirando una fogata dentro de una cueva de hielo. Pensando, oyendo las dos mitades de su ser como entidades separadas en su cabeza. Mitad **humano** , mitad _vulcano_ él es.)

 **¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?**

 _Es difícil determinar un período de tiempo específico. Todos los parámetros temporales han sido quebrantados._

 **¿Qué día es hoy?**

 _Es prácticamente imposible determinar una fecha específica. Depende de lo que Nero dijo, y él podría haber hecho una estimación, estar equivocado, o haberme mentido._

 **¿Por qué me dejó aquí con una antorcha y combustible? ¿Por qué me dejó aquí solo? ¿Por qué no volvió para acabar conmigo? ¿Dónde está ahora?**

 _Sabía que yo actuaría lógicamente y encendería un fuego. Quería estar seguro de que yo sobreviviría lo suficiente para presenciar sus acciones y sufrir las consecuencias. En cuanto al resto, no hay datos como para determinar su paradero._

 **Estoy harto de tratar de determinar cosas.**

 _Tratar de determinar cosas sin datos factuales es ilógico._

(El anciano agrega combustible al fuego.)

 **¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Debería tratar de encontrar el Puesto de la Federación? ¿Y si por pura suerte llego allí, ¿qué les digo?**

 _Es desaconsejable tratar de contactar a alguien en este punto. No hay nada que hacer, no queda nada de Vulcano que salvar. Revelarme en este tiempo y lugar empeoraría una situación ya desastrosa._

 **Pero él no se detendrá. La Tierra es la siguiente. Rómulo, Vulcano, el hogar de mi madre, y más sangre en mis manos. No puedo permitir que eso pase. La cautela se puede ir al infierno en lo que a mí concierne. Tengo que detenerlo.**

 _No estoy razonando lógicamente. Mis emociones me han abrumado._

 **Sentirse así es lógico. Es la única manera lógica de ser tras lo que he presenciado hoy.**

 _No consigo nada dejándome caer en la desesperación._

 **Ya estoy totalmente desesperado. ¿No hay nada que pueda hacer?**

 _No tengo manera de establecer comunicaciones, ni instrumentos para hallar algún dato útil, ni armas para defenderme o detenerlo. No puedo dejar esta cueva._

 **Necesito ayuda.**

 _No hay ayuda._

(El fuego crepita y se reaviva. Durará por algunas horas más.)

 **¿Como llegué a este punto?**

 _Esa es una pregunta retórica._

 **Sólo quería aportar al conocimiento. Eso hice la mayor parte de mi vida.**

 _No hay teoría o ley científica que lleve mi nombre. Cualquiera pudo haber hecho lo que hice, igual o mejor._

 **Enseñé a nuevas generaciones de oficiales, traté lo mejor que pude de hacer de ellos los mejores.**

 _Sólo hice los que muchos otros anónimos instructores han hecho. Mi madre fue en verdad una maestra pionera. Seré recordado como el patrocinador de Valeris, el que no se dio cuenta de lo que ella estaba haciendo hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

 **Quise ayudar a que diferentes especies y pueblos vivieran pacíficamente y prosperaran juntos.**

 _No hay un tratado de paz asociado a mi nombre. Mi padre fue una figura imponente en la diplomacia, yo no._

 **¿Es lógico preocuparme de mi legado en este punto?**

 _Mi legado es lo que es. Preocuparse es siempre ilógico. Otro de mis muchos defectos._

 **¿Hay algún significado para todo lo que ha pasado?**

 _Soy una combinación que no debió haber sido. Esa es la conclusión lógica._

(El viento aúlla afuera. Una tormenta lejana se está acercando.)

 **¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar esperando aquí? ¿Esperando qué?**

 _Sé cómo llevar esto a un final más pronto. Podría alcanzar un estado de meditación más profundo que un trance de curación, y dejar que mis funciones fisiológicas disminuyan hasta que se detengan. Más rápido que salir afuera y congelarme._

 **Nunca tuve miedo de morir.**

 _La disolución de mi katra sería un grato alivio._

 **Pero no puedo decidirme. Encima de todo, ¿ahora soy un cobarde?**

 _Aún no he abandonado la esperanza. La fe es ilógica, como los eventos de hoy probaron. Sólo necesito un poco más de tiempo para darme cuenta de que aferrarme a la esperanza también es ilógico._

 **La esperanza es todo lo que me queda. Maldita sea la lógica. Tiene que haber una manera de detenerlo. Tengo que hallar la manera de detenerlo.**

 _¿Aunque tenga que romper todas y cada una de las leyes, directivas y reglamentos? ¿Aunque termine convirtiendo el pasado en una línea de tiempo alterna totalmente irreconocible?_

 **Sí, porque la causa es absoluta. Trataré de causar el menor daño posible, pero no permitiré que un genocida triunfe en tanto yo pueda pelear.**

 _Pero no tengo medios para pelear. No soy más que un viejo, solo en una cueva de hielo. Lo que es, es, y tengo que aceptarlo._

 **¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí? ¿Queda algo de tiempo para…?**

 _ **¿Qué es ese ruido?**_

 _Hielo que se rompe. Chillidos y gruñidos. Podría ser un ser vivo grande. Posiblemente uno agresivo._

 **Debería ir a ver lo que es.**

 _¿Qué se lograría?_

 **No sé. Saber qué está pasando. Ése es el logro.**

 _¿A riesgo de exponerme a un peligro mortal? Ciertamente, eso frustraría cualquier esperanza de detener a Nero._

 **¿Y qué? Es evidente que no puedo hacer nada sobre él. ¿A quién le importa lo que me pase? A mí no.**

 _En verdad, en esta coyuntura, cualquier esfuerzo de auto preservación no tiene propósito._

(El anciano se levanta, toma la antorcha y va a ver. Una bestia horrorosa ha entrado en la cueva. Está persiguiendo algo. Ha atrapado algo… un humanoide. Un varón, aparentemente, que está debatiéndose inútilmente. No tiene posibilidad de sobrevivir.)

(El anciano cierra los ojos. No hay nada que pueda hacer, nada. Ha visto tanta destrucción en este día, tanta muerte, tantas voces de dos mundos están aún gritando en agonía en su mente, no más, no más. Desea poder detener su corazón ahí mismo, ahora mismo.)

(Los gritos del humanoide lo hacen estremecer. No puede quedarse ahí parado sin hacer nada.)

 **Podría interponerme en frente del depredador, para que me coma a mí en vez de a él.**

 _Me matará de inmediato y luego lo devorará. Está en su naturaleza._

(Abre los ojos y mira a la bestia. Él _**sabe**_ lo que es.)

 _ **Un hengrauggi. ¡Notablemente temeroso del fuego!**_

(Esa voz gritando dentro de su mente, esa lúcida entidad situada por encima de sus mitades en guerra, lo sacude como un choque eléctrico y bloquea esos inútiles pensamientos de desesperación y muerte que habían estado girando en su cabeza por tiempo inconmensurable.)

 _ **¡Spock! ¡PUEDES hacer algo!**_

(Se pone en acción como cuando era un joven oficial en la Enterprise, blande la antorcha y se arroja al peligro sin pensar más en sí mismo, sino en que salvar una vida ese día, aunque sea sólo una, es salvar todo un universo.)


End file.
